Snow
by DreamsWishesReality
Summary: Christine simply needed to get groceries. That was all she needed to do. So why was she having such bad luck? Will a certain Doctor appear or will she be left alone in the cold snow? Oneshot. No pairings.


_I've had this on my computer for ages and haven't gotten around to posting it. Whenever I get a beta reader to go over it, I'll replace it with an updated version so for right now this is what I've got. No flames please. Enjoy. :)_

_~ I don't own the Doctor. Nor any part of Doctor Who. Just my OC._

* * *

It was a cold day. Snow hugged the branches of the pine trees. It grasped the ground in a loose, but firm grip. Squirrels burrowed in their dens in the trees. There were no birds, all of them having gone south for the winter. There weren't any children around. No teenagers, no adults. No one except for a lone figure seated on a bench in the middle of a park. One cold, lone figure.

Chris didn't know why she was sitting all alone in the cold. She figured it was due to the string of bad luck she had that day. She was supposed to have gone to the store for her aunt who needed some vegetables and spices for supper. So off to the store she went though just as she reached an intersection, someone made off with her purse. At first, Chris wasn't too worried about it. It's not like it had anything valuable in it. Her phone was in her pocket as was her house keys and she left her wallet at home. Of course it was then she realized that she had stuffed the grocery money into the purse in a hurry. Dread began to build inside her, but she shoved it into the recesses of her heart.

Later as she slowly made her way home, a car drove by and splashed melted snow water all over her. The result was a rather freezing, sopping wet coat. That left her without something to keep her warm. She wasn't too worried about being warm. She felt as though it wasn't too cold. As Chris made her way home though, the temperature quickly dropped, her optimism dropping as well. Then came another issue. The road and sidewalk became icy really fast. Something in the back of her mind told her to be careful, but she didn't listen. Soon enough, Chris slipped on the sidewalk and fell backwards onto her behind. After that, one thing happened after another. She nearly fell in front of a speeding car, she nearly lost her phone down the gutter, and Chris almost had a close encounter with some creep who she noticed was keeping a close eye on her until she blended in with a group of people. It was then that she had enough. She soon found herself sitting on a park bench.

A shiver wracked her body and she let out a puff of air. She watched her warm breath float and fade with the cold air. Chris rubbed her arms with her hands to keep herself warm, but with no avail. Tears began to form and she sniffled. By then all of the optimism that Chris was trying to grasp disappeared. Guilt latched onto her chest like a vice. She knew that it wasn't her fault that her purse got stolen, no-less the grocery money but she couldn't help feel like it was. The string of unfortunate events that seemed to follow her all day was enough to cause her spirits to sink.

An odd sound then rang through her ears. Her head jerked up and she jumped onto her feet. There was a blue police public call box twenty feet away. Chris tilted her head to the side, confused. She didn't recall seeing that there a few seconds ago. A frown formed on her lips, but then she sighed thinking that she must have lost it. She sat down again, leaned on the back of the bench, and closed her eyes. She then heard creaking as though doors were being opened so she opened her eyes and turned towards the police box again. The doors were open and it looked as though someone was coming out. Imagine her surprise when a man walked out. A simple man. She wasn't just surprised, she was stunned. Where did the box come from and why did that man walk out of it? Chris watched carefully as the man scanned the park before he seemed to have landed his attention onto her. He then began to make his way towards her before he stopped right in front of her.

"Ah, hello." He smiled in a silly manner. "Where am I and what's the date?"

Chris was silent for a while as she analyzed him. He was British, she noted. He wore a brown coat and she noticed he had a blue suit with a red tie underneath. The man had wild brown hair and wide brown eyes, but Chris also noticed that they had a hint of sadness to them and something that told her that there was more to him than there appeared to be.

The man seemed to think that she wasn't going to respond because he began to turn away.

"You're in Colorado Springs." Chris cleared her throat as she tossed her questions aside. "January 20th, 2010."

He turned back around and gave a bright smile. "Ah, good ol' USA! I ate dinner with Ronald Reagan once. Such a good bloke he was."

Chris furrowed her eyebrows, thinking that he was strange."Uh...I see..." She then shivered as a gust of cold wind blew past them.

The stranger quickly became concerned for Chris once he noticed that she didn't have a coat or a warm jacket on. "Why don't you have a coat on?"

"I lost my coat." Chris chose not to mention everything else that went wrong. She didn't want to burden a stranger with her troubles.

The man frowned and Chris leaned forward, turning her eyes onto the snow covered ground. She heard some rustling and then felt a weight around her shoulders and sudden warmth. Chris turned her head and saw a brown coat resting upon her back. The man's brown coat. She whipped her head forward and saw that the man was walking away with his hands tucked into his suit pockets.

"Hey!" Chris jumped onto her feet and ran after him."Your coat!"

He stopped in front of the blue box forcing Chris to stop three feet away from him.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

Chris hesitated for a second before she decided to throw that hesitance out the window. "Chris. It's short for Christine."

"Well Chris," he gave her a large toothy grin, "you keep the coat. You need it more than I do."

"But what about you, sir?" Chris asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"Bah," the man scoffed with a smile, "don't worry about me. You're the one freezing."

Chris stared at the snow for a moment before she turned her attention onto the man. "What's your name, sir? I gave you mine. It's only fair that you give me yours."

The man watched Chris thoughtfully. "Ah, that's fair enough." He smiled and told her his name.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Nothing else?"

The man nodded. "That's it." He then quickly became serious. "It'll be alright."

"Hm?" Chris watched him with alert eyes.

"Whatever you are having trouble with. You will be alright." He smiled as the doors to the box opened.

Chris wondered how the man knew she was having trouble all day and how the doors opened on their own or even why he was going into a public call box, but chose not to ask him. "Yeah. I know. Thank you."

The man gave her a knowing smile. "You might want to back away." He then gave her one last smile before he went inside and the doors closed.

Then there was that sound. That sound from earlier. Chris realized that it was coming from the box and she took quite a few steps back. She watched in amazement as the box faded in and out a couple of times before it finally disappeared. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates before laughter bubble up and out of her chest. She was left with a smile as she turned her face towards the sky with a newly found excitement and wonder.

"Thank you!" She shouted to the sky. "I'll never forget you!" Chris waved towards the sky, hoping that he was able to see her before she let her hand fall to her side.

Chris grasped the coat and pulled it closer around her shoulders and clutched the ends to her chest as she watched the sky once again. She let her eyes rest on the clouds for a moment longer before she set off for home.

Once she reached the house, she realized that the door was unlocked so she simply walked inside, leaving the door open. Chris slipped her shoes off and heard her aunts footsteps make their way towards her.

"You're finally back." Her aunt then frowned. "Where are the vegetables and where did you get that coat?"

Chris smiled as she turned around, leaned on the door way, and looked towards the clouds once again. "A nice man gave me this coat. A wonderful man. A man called the Doctor."

_~fin~_


End file.
